


Scarlet Skies: The Final Chapter

by bornforwar_archivist



Series: Electra [7]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By ElectraAres and Xena's love is questioned and Electra meets her bitter demise. In the final chapter of the Electra Series I've chosen to brush upon everything I could possible incorporate into a story.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer: I own no characters from the TV series Xena: Warrior Princess. However, I and my friends own all others.
> 
> Warnings: Adult Lang; Adult content; Sexual behavior; adult theme; and a bloody mess
> 
> Rating: R
> 
> Rank In Series: 7th and final 
> 
> Dedications: To my dear friends Jady and Beyonce. Through the two of you I have learned so much. Through stories we have laughed, cried, and felt rage. Thank you both for helping me. I hope I've helped you. 
> 
> Author's Note: It's been fun but all good things must come to an end. Please give me feedback. This series has taken up two years of my fan fiction carrer. It's hard to say goodbye, but now I must present to you the Final Chapter of my Electra Series.

Part One  
  
0-0-0-0-0  
  
A rose can be beautiful and enchanting.  From white to black it's colors range.  Much like that of the human race.  With roses there are so many that no two could possibly be alike.  There are the red, maroon, crimson, and then ultimately...the scarlet.  
  
0-0-0-0-0  
  
"I remember it then.  It was so many years ago.  Long before the death of Electra.  That day Elexia killed Calypso and Electra's soul became dark once more.   
  
My name is Jady.  I was there for Electra from the time Wyn killed her to her bitter demise.  She was my friend.  Perhaps one of the best.  I had to watch her die and even though I'm now a goddess...there's nothing I could have done.  Nothing I can do.  
  
Perhaps I'm moving too fast.  I keep forgetting you weren't there.  Let me tell you of how she died and that cold day...the day a star fell"  
  
0-0-0-0-0  
  
"It's been two years," Electryon said pacing in front of a large marble doorway.  
  
"I know it has," Beyonce replied softly.  She gently laid her hand on his shoulder.  "But we all know that this is just the way it's got to be.  Electra is already dead.  Her soul will never heal.  Her body is the only thing that thrives on now."  
  
Electryon looked down at his calloused hands.  He had been working for weeks on the new temple.  The Fortress was dead to them.  It would always be just a memory.  He raised his head and looked deep into the eyes of this enchanting goddess.  Silently he realized he was falling in love with her.  "I know," was all this mighty warrior could force out of his lips.  
  
*_*_*_*  
  
A spider crept accross a marble floor.  The faint colors of grey and black mixed undernieth it, blending in one moment and exposing the tiny creature the next.  It was being watched but paid no heed.  Then, it was nothing more than dust.  
  
Jady stood there, her foot planted firmly on top of it.  She laughed mischievously and then turned back in the other direction.  Walking up the crystal steps she sat down in the mighty black marble throne.  Casually throwing one leg over the arm of the chair she began to hum to herself.  
  
After she was bored with that a dagger appeared in her finely sculpted hand.  She raised it to eye level and began to throw it but an angry bard walked into the room.  
  
Gabrielle stood there watching Jady.  It was plain she wasn't happy to find her.  "Jady have you seen Xena?" she asked in a rude tone.  Jady frowned.  
  
"No Bardy...but I heard that she and Daddy were hanging around by the lake today.  Perhaps you can find her there."  Jady snickered as the blonde sidekick gave a small snort.  As Gabrielle turned to leave the goddess of evil shot the dagger across the room.  It planted itself firmly into the door.  "Watch yourself," she mumbled just loud enough for the warrior poet to hear.  Gabrielle left to the sound of Jady's roaring laughter.  
  
*_*_*_*_*  
  
Ares and Xena sat lakeside chatting to eachother of battles and their now growing relationship.  In the two years since Elexia had killed Calypso they had became closer and more trusting.  It was thought by many that they would finally be together, but by others something just seemed out of place.  
  
Ares slouched farther down the tree, Xena in his arms.  They didn't even need to speak anymore.  Each was content by only laying with one another.  Life seemed to stand still.    
  
The air was warm and a slight breeze brushed up against their bare arms.  Xena snuggled closer as Ares tightened his embrace.  "Xena..." he softly whispered.  
  
"Hmm..." the beautiful warrior cooed.  She didn't want him to speak.  She only wanted to feel his comfort until Gabrielle came and broke them apart.  That bard always had a way of doing that.  
  
Ares noticed she was in bliss and decided to speak quietly into her ear.  He leaned in closer, brushing a stray lock of hair away from her radiant face.  "I want to spend forever with you," he stated gently caressing her right breast.  
  
Slowly Xena opened her eyes and smiled.  She arched her back in order to get in closer to her love.  His motions were stimulating.  Perfect.  Gently, she placed a kiss on his waiting lips.  As their hearts started to pound their kiss became more pashionate until Ares carefully raised her body from his own and planted her onto the ground.  Leaning over her he decided to use all their time right now being one.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Fire blazed as a tribe of Amazons swarmed around like hornets.  They screamed in chants and danced in leaps.  Their bodies moved as one in a dance of ceremony and pride.  Their queen steeped up onto a raised plank and extended a hand.  The tribe ceased all action and the forest became silent.  
  
"My sister Amazons...the time has come.  The time for Kira to sweep our nation.  Our mother Amazon.  Dead for years.  She will be reincarnated into the body of one of our own...Electra!"  
  
A roar of cheer went up in the forest and a cloaked woman stepped onto the platform.  She stood there in tall majesty then raised her hood of velvet.  There stood not the Midnight Star but another warrior.  The woman was Elexia.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*   
  
The night moon streamed into a small damp room in the tower of the temple.  Red tapestries hung showing great battles; ink of blood creating the border.  Dust was everywhere.  It seemed as though no one had lived there for years.  A large canopy bed was crowned with red sheer and silk from Egypt, while velvet pillows and silk sheets from India lay across it.  It was a room made for the rich.  
  
Across the room a large fireplace stood.  It's embers still warm and a slight fire, waiting to blaze again.  A padded chair with an Egyptian silk throw took the space next to it.  In the chair sat a woman.  She stared off into space remembering happiness she once had, and realizing the torment she faced now.  She had barely stepped foot out of that room for a year and a half.  She was there, her soul dead.  The woman once had a shot at ruling the world, now she was nothing more than a hollow shell.  Only a vessel for blood and organs.  All emotion was lost.  
  
A knock at the door didn't alarm her in the slightest.  Neither did the entrance of her friend Jady.  
  
The blonde woman walked over to her friend.  She sat down and began to talk for she knew that Electra would listen, only not speak.    
  
"Electra," she began, glancing into her friend's cold eyes, "You need to come down.  You can't stay here forever.  Its bad for you.  You need some sun..."   She looked down at the woman's tired form, "You need some good food."  
  
Electra made a slight movement only to make herself more comfortable.  The two sat there for several minutes until Jady decided it was best to just leave.  She stood, gave the Midnight Star a worried glance, and then exited through the massive marble door.  Electra waited until she left and then slowly one small crystal tear trickled down her slim cheek.  
  
*_*_*_*_*  
  
Ares and Xena sat in his room at the temple laughing about Gabrielle's prior intrusion.  While by the lake the blonde had walked in on them stripped nude and happy.  After draging the blanket overtop of them Gabrielle had insisted they get a room and turned in the opposite direction.  The look on her face was still priceless to Ares.  
  
"Xena, why don't we just seal this deal?" Ares asked his warrior beauty.  
  
"Deal?  So now our relationship is a deal?" Xena was simply joking but Ares took it to heart.  He seemed to regret all the things his princess brought up about his manipulation and tricks.  
  
"Xena," he began in a more serious tone, "you know I never meant to hurt you as much as I did...right?"  
  
Xena wasn't shocked in the least at Ares' question.  It seemed to be one of his favorite to ask.  
  
"Of course Ares...I always knew that somehow.  Even when it tore me apart...somehow I always knew."  
  
The answer was enough for the former god.  He swiftly leaned in for a kiss and tugged her slightly closer to his body.  She giggled softly and the two snuggled in for a much needed rest.  
  
*_*_*_*_*  
  
The sun rose once again from it's black debts of solitude.  It cast morning beams onto the valley where several hundred Amazons awaited the arrival of Kira, the Mother of All Amazons.  
  
Malcaie, the tribal queen stood proudly in the center of the perfect circle of her sisters.  Each one played a role in greeting Kira and each was important.    
  
Elexia stood next to Malcaie.  She was plotting what to do with the Amazon power.  It was said that whoever allowed Kira to pass into their body would acquire all her strength and power.  It seemed like the perfect plan, but there was a catch that Elexia didn't quite know yet.    
  
The drums ceased and Malcaie began to speak.  These words would be her most proud ever.  "My sisters!  The time is now and the blood flows..." Three Amazons drug out a young man.  They threw him onto the ground in front of Elexia.  She quickly grabbed him by the hair and held a dagger to his neck.  The blade slit at a perfect angle and he died without pain.  Malcaie slipped her fingers into the slit and held up some of the blood.  She smeared it onto Electra's cheeks and forehead, then backed up again.  "This is the blood of Man!  It's not pure like our sisterhood!  It's not clean!  Now Electra will take from this blood and make pure the soul of Kira!  She will come and with Electra's now good soul this blood will help cleanse!  So let us say WELCOME to our mother!"  
  
With her final words Kira stepped back further.  Elexia watched as the sun and moon crossed paths in a total solar eclipse.  During the time of that darkness bolts of energy entered her from every angle.  Anything in nature was giving her a charge.  The impostor cringed at the feel of energy traveling through her.  The feeling was that of a god!   
  
As the moon passed by the energy charges stopped and Elexia fell to the ground.  When she stood changes were obvious.    
  
Her hair was as golden as the sun and her eyes a piercing dusk gray.  She had also aged by about five years.  She still held the basic features of her old self but now she appeared more regal.  Almost godlike!  
  
Malcaie stepped closer to the now older woman.  She stopped within an arms reach and awed.  "Welcome, my queen."    
  
The woman watched as the Amazons fell to their knees and praised her.  When Malcaie rose the reborn warrior spoke.  "Who gave their body?"  
  
"Electra...Electra the Midnight Star gave her body."  
  
Kira shook her head to show she understood and turned to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Malcaie said stopping her.  "What will you do now?"  
  
"I will save us all."  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*       
  
Electra sat on her silk lain bed.  She slowly reached onto a small bedside table where one of her sun blades lay.  Picking it up she heard a sound like thunder and the room lit up in red.    
  
She turned her head to find a tall man standing before her. She felt her mind jolt back into reality.  "You," she mumbled in a scratchy tone.  
  
The bronze deity grinned at her devilishly then began to approach her.  It was easy for him to just sit next to her.   
  
He stared into her black eyes until she turned from him.  "You're probably wondering what I want," the leather clad master of battle stated.  "What could I, Ashure, the half-god son of Ares that assisted Elexia in killing your daughter wa..."  
  
His sentence was broken by Electra's fist rocketing into his stomach.  He let out a short yelp and then grabbed both of her arms.  She squinted at him, her eyes blazing with flecks of red once again.    
  
Ashure smirked and threw her further onto the bed.  He maneuvered his body to rest on hers, making it impossible for her to move.  
  
Leaning down to her ear he whispered, "What are you doing up here Electra?  Can't you see?  Killian and Calypso are dead..."  Ashure could feel her body buck underneath him.  Each motion of struggle was building his excitement up.  
  
"GO TO HELL!"  Electra screamed ceasing her struggle.   
  
"Sweet...I have no idea why you would want me to.  I never hurt you...only Elexia did."  
  
Electra became infuriated.  With all her might she forced one of her legs between his and jabbed.  He rolled off of her grabbing his shaft as he fell from the mattress.    
  
Electra sprang up, grabbed her fallen sun blade and held it at his throat.  He paused and with a thought the blade appeared on the other side of the room.    
  
The Chestnut-haired warrior turned to look at her weapon, hanging by a nail.  She turned back to find Ashure now on his feet, staring at her.  "See Elee," he stepped closer, "I'm only here to help."  
  
Electra looked around the small room.  She still burned with rage and to her it felt like bliss.  "Get me out of here," was her command.  
  
"As you wish."  
  
*_*_*_*_*  
  
Waves of glass rose from the dense sea and eased up over the beach's sands.  Electra found herself watching the ocean's majesty while standing beside Ashure.  This wasn't the place she had expected.  She saw him bringing her to some weapons arena, or perhaps the coliseum in Rome.  This looked to peaceful.  *Maybe a war's about to start* she thought to herself.  
  
Ashure read her thoughts.  "No, no war...no weapons...no gladiators...Not disappointed are you?"  
  
Electra made a glance in his direction and then back to the sea.  "No...I wouldn't have minded it...but this is fine."  The dark warrior began to walk but the feel of silk on her body stopped her.  She looked down to see her leather she had been wearing was now replaced with a long red gown.  He body smelled of lavender and her hair was soft again.  *I was in that place WAY to long* she thought in response to the changes. Ashure began to follow in his leather pants.  All of his weapons and his vest had vanished.  
  
The water rushed up onto Electra's feet, soaking the very bottom of her dress and turning it a deeper shade.  Ashure followed her, watching as she cupped small amounts of water and splashed more about with her feet.  It had been too long since she had felt water against her skin.  With a thought Electra lowered the straps of her gown and let it fall to the ground.  Ashure stood back enjoying the sight.  Without looking at him she waded into the water until her breasts were fully hidden.  Then, she turned to him.  His giant bulge insured that he wanted to join.  Casually she asked if he wanted to and then turned the other way.  
  
After a few seconds of hearing no response she began to wonder if he was coming. The only sound was that of the waves and her own motions.  Then, she felt him.  
  
Ashure wrapped his strong arms around the woman in front of him.  He gave a deep sigh.  "Ya know...I was expecting you to just try and kill me...never this."  
  
"Appearances Can Be Deceiving," she replied turning in his arms.  She could feel his hard staff against her now aroused body.  Her nipples quickly hardened and the feel of it sent Ashure's heart into overdrive.  Electra leaned in and kissed Ashure with such passion he was forced to return it the same.  He slowly let his hand wonder  until it found her right breast.  Gently massaugeing the nub.  In between kisses Electra let out soft moans of pleashure, assuring him he was doing his share of the deed properly.  His other hand sill went further down, finding it's way to her ass.  Her's snaked their way around his head and shoulders.    
  
Ashure began to travel around her face and neck with kisses, finally winding up at her ear.  The water vanished and the two were on the beach.  The surf surrounding their bodies and then pulling back once more.  
  
Ashure traveled further down with his trail of kisses until he reached her breast.  He licked and nibbled at one while his other hand teased the other.  Electra let out a moan of appreciation.  She needed this.    
  
Ashure began to go further until he came to her mound.  Then he decided to tease her a little and worked his way back up.  Electra wasn't amused.  
  
  
She changed positions and found her way to the top.  Leaning down she seductively whispered, "My Turn."  
  
*_*_*_*_*  
  
Electra woke with Ashure's arms wrapped around her.  She was now back in her room at the temple.  She looked over at his sleeping form.  *He almost looks innocent* she thought.  "Get up!" she yelled at him, flinging his arm off of her forcefully.  He awoke stunned.  
  
"What's wrong my dear?" he asked leaning against the headboard.  Electra ignored him and rose to her feet, still on the mattress.  Stepping off she walked over and took her old leather outfit.  Ashure watched as the Midnight Star began to burn again. *Damn I'm good* he thought with a smirk.  As Electra brought her boots over to the bed and slid them on he decided to try speaking again.  "So what do we do now, sweet?"  
  
The dark warrior star ceased and turned to Ashure.  "We?"  
  
"Why yes...What are WE going to do?"  
  
An evil smirk crossed her face.  "We...are not going to do anything.  YOU will leave ME alone and I will go out and live," she paused, her tone now sinister, "And thank you...wont need you anymore though."  
  
Ashure didn't know what to say.  Slowly he rose, materializing his clothes as he went.  When he stood facing her he smiled.  "Fine then," he stated.  Carefully his hand rose to her face, "But I WONT help you survive Elexia now."  The room turned red and filled with thick smoke as he vanished before her.  Electra stood there letting those words sink in.  Elexia was back.   
  
*_*_*_*_*  
  
Beyonce stood in the Temple kitchen rummaging through cupboards.  Even though she was immortal she sometimes liked to partake in a small snack.  Unfortunently the cupboards were bare on this particular day.  She sighed and sat down at the small table that stood against the wall.  She looked around at her surroundings.  The marble floor and golden countertops were stunning.  Goblets sat by pitchers of wine and ale in the corner.  Then there was that special bottle of wine that hid near the back of the bar.  Beyonce leaned on the table as she thought of why that bottle could be there.  She had smelled it before.  It was like stepping into a rose garden when you put your nose to it; a strange smell for wine.  
  
Standing she walked over and took the bottle in hand.  Removing the cork she held it to her nose.  The same smell filled the air that she had remembered.  Ares had told the girls never to drink any of it, but his command just left them more curious as to its contents. As Beyonce examined the bottle she failed to notice Aphrodite appear behind her.  
  
The Goddess of Love stared at the younger deity amazed at her curiosity.  She took another stride and then paused.  "It's a truth potion," she stated.  
  
Beyonce jumped.  "Aphrodite!  You scared me!"  
  
"Well, it's just me chickadee so chill."  The blonde goddess then walked over and took the bottle from Beyonces hands.  "I like gave this to Ares ages ago!"  
  
"You did?" Bey asked with curiosity.  
  
"Ditto," she responded still looking at the bottle.  "This potion when drank by a person totally makes them tell all about who they truly love...I invented it myself," her last words were accompanied by an ear-to-ear smile.    
  
*She sure is proud of her work,* Beyonce thought to herself.  
  
"Sure am sweet pea," was Aphrodite's response.  Beyonce silently cursed her for reading her thoughts.  "Hold up honey!  No saying stuff like that to the Goddess of Love!  Even if you are just like thinking it."  Aphrodite stomped her foot to try and get her point across.  
  
"I didn't 'like' think it 'Dite...I did," Beyonce replied with a smirk.  
  
Aphrodite understood the joke.  "Kay Bey."  She slowly walked over to the small table and sat down.  "So since Ares doesn't need this for the Warrior Babe anymore...why don't you use it on the hottie I saw eyeing you?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
Aphrodite rolled her eyes, "Electryon, duh!"  
  
This time Beyonce looked annoyed. "He's Jady's.  He wouldn't go for me."  
  
"Why don't you find out," she sat the potion down, "he's coming this way right now...tootles!"  She vanished in a puff of pink cloud and hearts.  
  
Moments later Electryon entered.  "Hey Beyonce," he greeted.  
  
"Hello Eleec...how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine...Hey!  What kind of drink ya got there...Wine?" he asked walking over to her.  
  
She thought for a moment, not responding, and then nodded her head and poured him a glass into one of the silver goblets that lay on the bar.  As he took the glass from her hand a smile teased his lips. "Thanks."  
  
Electryon lifted the glass to his lips and took a drink.  Beyonce got ready to flinch at the sight of a pink explosion or wardrobe change, but nothing happened.  Eleec just finished the drink and then sat the goblet down.  
  
*Maybe I have to wait* she thought.  Then, without notice the Star Warrior turned around broke into tears.  
  
"You have to help me," he frantically said through sobs.  
  
"Help you what?" she asked panicking.  He sounded as though he was dying.  
  
"I'm in love with Jady!" The words echoed through the room and down the hall.  Beyonce began to regret using the potion.    
  
"It's OK Eleec," she croaked, "she probably loves you too...you'll have to ask her."  
  
"I can't!  She's the Goddess of Evil...she could never love anyone.  She just wants me as a toy."  Beyonce placed her hand on his shoulder.    
  
"You'll never know until you ask."  Electryon nodded and walked out of the room.  When he was out of sight Beyonce cursed Aphrodite out loud and walked out of the room.  
  
An hour later Jady entered the room.  Walking over to the table she found the unmarked bottle.  "About time we get some real boos in here!" she exclaimed, raising the bottle to her lips and chugging down the remaining liquid.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Ares stood with his princess at the temple gate.  They were casually walking around, holding hands, and smiling to one another with eyes of joy.  Xena turned to face Ares and their lips met in a gentle caress.  After pulling back Ares smiled and unwrapped his arms from her waist.  Lowering himself to one knee he reached into his vest only to retrieve a small black box.  Xena stood back with a look of amazement as he opened the small package and held it to where she could see.  Inside, lined with red silk, was a ruby and diamond ring entrust in white gold.    
  
He smiled at her features and then began to speak, knowing she herself was speechless.  "Xena, we've been through a lot, you and I, and I know I wasn't the best guy in the world but all those tricks and plots were only because..."  
  
"Because why?" Xena forced out, almost in a whisper.  
  
Ares looked sincere as he spoke is next words, "Because I wanted to be with you...because I love you...did you hear that Xena? I LOVE YOU."  
  
"Ares...I..." Xena's words came out more like breaths.  Her heart's poundings were increasing and her mind was overwhelmed with questions that had no answers.  
  
"Tell me Xena...tell me you love me...that you'll be with me, because these once in a while drop-in stands will NEVER be enough for me...tell me you'll marry me Xe..." Ares' voice broke down, "ple-a-se."  He waited.  Stuck in that position for grueling seconds that dwindled on like an eternity.  He'd die to hear her say yes. He would sooner die in her arms than live without her beautiful form in his.  
  
Xena wanted to cry.  How could he ask her this?  Why?  With no reply from Xena in a complete five minutes, Ares started to panic.  Slowly, he reached up and slid the loop of beauty onto her slender finger.  It was all he could do to not just take her in his arms and make love to her, but he just stood there, holding her hand in his.  "Xe...please say something to me."   
  
"I...I...Ares I can't."  
  
Ares felt his world shatter at those words.  He was dead.  He had no reason to live.  The only thing he could do was turn and leave his love standing there.  And so she stood, wind teased hair in all her splendor, crying.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Kira, trapped in the body of Elexia, moved through the wind.  She was the mother of all Amazons and in touch with nature more than Demeter herself.  Flowing through the wild breeze she materialized just outside the temple gate.  Her eyes blazed as she saw her prey.  The God of War.  
  
Ares walked slowly through the garden.  The scent of herbs and spices filled the air.  As he turned the corner her came face-to-face with something that screamed 'hang yourself.'  There at the end of the path was a large assortment of roses.  A black rose held his attention.  Walking closer memories flooded back to him.  
  
*~*FLASHBACK*~*  
  
Xena rode into camp her hair flowing in the breeze and the gusts of wind drying the warm blood on her sword.  As she came onto main ground she slowed her chestnut horse and came to complete stop.  Warrior's began to shout her name and sing praises.  The attention self-consciously made her back stiffen into a more intimidating posture.  She lowered herself from the steed and raised her sword in victory.  A mighty cheer went up like thunder.    
  
Xena made her way to her tent.  Inside a general stood looking over maps of the area.  "What are you doing?"  Xena asked in a rude manner.  
  
"Why, Queen Xena I'm readying the path for the troops to take to Sparta." the general said making a salute.  
  
"Sparta isn't until tomorrow so LEAVE!"    
  
"But Xena!" the man pleaded.  He knew they needed more planning.  
  
Xena looked at the man in a diabolical, warning matter.  With one last salute and a hard gulp he left the Warrior Princess.  
  
Xena watched him leave and then smiled.  "Ares..."  
  
A strong arm wrapped around her and another held a beautiful black rose in front of her.  "Like it?" the War God asked tightening his other arm around her waist.  Xena simply took the flower and sat it down on the bed.  Turning in Ares' embrace she leaned up and planted a sweet kiss on his upper lip.  Ares fell back onto the bed, Xena still in his arms.  
  
*~*PRESENT TIME*~*  
  
*She could have had Sparta if I wouldn't have kept her* Ares thought breaking the rose at the stem.  As it rose it to his face the world went petal black.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Electra walked out of her dark prison fully clothed in her usual attire, weapons armed.  She walked down to the throne room and was met by gasps.  Aphrodite and Beyonce stood in her path with fallen jaws.  An irritated look crossed Electra's face when Beyonce grabbed her by the arm and looked into her ear.  "She looks healthy to me..."  
  
Aphrodite walked up and forced Electra's mouth open with her godly powers.  "She's gotta totally be trippin'!  She's like the poster-girl for depression!  She looks peachy to me though."  Aphrodite dropped the magic and Electra punched her in the nose.  Aphrodite hit the floor, but recovered cupping her sneezer with her right hand.  "Like Elee!"  
  
"'Dite look...I have problems and...."  
  
"You got the prob problem thingy right sister!"  The Love Goddess said releasing her snooze.  
  
Electra wasn't thrilled with the interruption. "AND...I'm off to kill Elexia...ONCE and FOR ALL."  Electra began to push by Beyonce and Aphrodite when Jady and Electryon burst into the room from opposite angels.  At the sight of one another they began to run with open arms.  Electra stood in confusion.  
  
"JADY!"  
  
"ELEEC!"  
  
The two lovers feel into one another and embraced.  "Oh Eleec," Jady shrilled, "I LOVE you!"  
  
Electron held her closer and smiled from ear-to-ear.  "I love you too Jady!  We were made for each other...we're perfect together!  FOREVER!"  
  
Electra stood in disgust.  Turning she met Aphrodite's eyes.  "That has GOT to be a spell!" she established.    
  
'Dite gave an innocent smile and giggled, "I guess they both drank the truth potion...hehe...you OK Elee?"  
  
"Never mind...just fix it...I'm leaving."  Electra walked out without question of Elexia.  *Maybe that sickening display of two lovers helped me afterall*  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Ares was riding the wave of alertness and delusion as he was drug into a large temple.  Flung down in a corner and shackled against the wall.  Realizing the state he was in the godlike man began to tug, his surrounding coming in clearer.  The temple of Artemis.  The largest one in known Greece.  He looked upon the solid silver walls in disgust  *Why did all of my temples have to be black?*    
  
Realizing once again where he was he began to cry out for Xena but couldn't because of the cloth gag within his mouth.  He ceased trying as a woman came up to him.  She leaned down exposing cleavage to Ares' eyes.  Quickly  he reminded himself he just asked Xena to marry him and looked into her eyes.  She seemed so familiar yet he couldn't place this majestical beauty anywhere in his mind.  Tell smell of roses filled his nostrils and he remembered the rose again.  She had knocked him out.  Rage built to it's peak and he tried to lunge at her.  She simply blocked him, pushing him to the cold floor once more.  
  
Leaning closer she began to speak.  "Hello Ares...remember me?"  Ares just stared.  "Answer me you pathetic worm!  Shake your head yes or NO!"  Ares head turned from left to right.  "No?  Why I guess you wouldn't really recall that...you were younger and all.  It' s me Ares...Kira...The first Amazon...and your one true love."  Fear gleamed off of Ares' eyes.  "You remember.  I'll tell you what...I'll take the gag off if you promise to talk nice...deal?"  Again Ares' head motioned in confirmation.  She was like VooDoo to him.  Kira reached up and unstrapped the thick gag, tossing it to the side.  Ares moved his jaw to relax the mussels.  Looking back at Kira he smiled devilishly.  "Hello Babe."


	2. Part Two

Part Two  
  
Electra walked through the thick maze of lavender and vines that hung in the garden.  It was strange to see such things in Greece, but the temple had exotic beautiful objects.  Nearing the roses she was surprised to find Xena with a worried expression.  Not one for sympathy she simply stated, "Crying?"  
  
Xena's features became hard as she looked to the woman standing before her.  Rising to her feet she looked to find the firry flecks in the Midnight Star's eyes once more.  "Electra?"  
  
A devious smile formed on her tan face.  "Yes, Xena...it's me."  She began to pace around the Warrior Princess feeling rage for this woman resurface.  She wasn't sure why.  All of this had been over since India.  She gave up on Ares, but now the jealousy was on the surface, brimming over the edge.  She ceased her pace to stare into Xena's eyes. "Miss me?"  
  
"Miss you what?  Killing?  You know Electra, I never really liked you.  I'm sure you know that.  All these years were just show for Ares.  So he wouldn't feel any remorse in what happened to you since Athens.  I enjoyed the years you've been locked up in that tiny room."  Xena stopped there.  She figured it was enough damage.  She really did hate Elee, but would never admit it to Ares.  
  
"I changed..."   
  
"NO you didn't!  It's impossible for you.  Not now."  
  
Electra's anger was at full jolt.  "Did YOU change?" Xena was silent, "What makes you think I can't?  Your body count it still more than mine.  You have killed so many...and then came to save that many more.  And another th..."  
  
"But your family was killed."  Xena turned and began to walk away.  Electra boiled within at temperatures that would destroy the universe in a blaze of fire.  
  
"Tell me Xena...When Hope killed Solan and you found him, did he die in your arms...or did the blood just coat your leather?  The blood of YOUR family...YOUR SON."  
  
Xena's heart ached at those words.  Reaching for her chakram she turned, ready to silence Electra.  
  
"WAIT!"    
  
The two turned to find Gabrielle standing there in the gateway.  She began to walk into the line of fire, knowing that Xena wouldn't budge.  Reaching ground zero she stopped.  "What are you doing Gabrielle?"  
  
"I should ask you Xena.  Are you going to kill her because of words?  They're just words.  Nothing more."  
  
Xena unlatched the chakram, "you don't understand it Gabrielle...she crossed the line I drew for her."  
  
Electra chuckled, "Ohhhh, scared am I." She was shot a look of danger from the Warrior Princess.  Gabrielle was beginning to worry about a possible blood bath.  
  
The shower of sparkle announced the arrival of the Love Goddess.  Her face was a ghost pale and her eyes gleaming with moisture.  Reattaching her weapon Xena walked over to the deity.  Aphrodite collapsed in her arms.  Through sobs she managed to speak, "Ares...He-He was--taken--by Ki-ra!"  
  
"Kira?"  Gabrielle asked, leaning down.  
  
Aphrodite stopped sniffing.  "She's the first Amazon ever.  The mother of them all.  She and Ares were lovers when he was young, but Artimis wouldn't allow it.  She cursed Kira, sending her into a realm where she was not dead, but not living either."  
  
Xena's gears began to turn.  "Then how is she with Ares?"  
  
blowing her nose on a pink silk hankie she had materialized she spoke, "It was said that if she was given a body she could enter this world.  The Amazons gave her a body that was supposed to be Electra," she looked to the warrior, "but Electra's with us."  
  
Xena was still confused.  "How do you know this?"  
  
Silence filled the garden, "Xena, I'm a god...I felt it."  
  
"Xena, we have to go find this Kira," Gabby piped up from behind.  Xena nodded her head and turned to address Electra.  The Midnight Star was gone.  Sighing she thanked Aphrodite and lead Gabrielle out of the garden to find Argo.    
  
When they were gone the Love Goddess let out an evil chuckle.  Her features twisted and in the pink goddess's place stood Kira.  With a smile that announced victory to the universe she vanished.  
  
From a nearby tree the leaves rustled.  Electra sat there...watching.  
  
*_*_*_*  
  
Jady walked through the temple halls.  She was feeling better now.  Aphrodite had removed the spell from both her and Electryon.  Walking past a doorway two hands reached out. One gripped her hair and the other encased her mouth.  The door slammed.  
  
*_*_*_*  
  
Purple light bounced from every corner of the room.  It mixed with moon beams to illuminate everything in sight.    At the front of the room a large throne stood, Ares shackled to it.  Shirtless and bond, he had no power over what happened.  He was just there to watch.    
  
"Why don't you let me go?" He asked annoyance in his voice.  
  
"Because Ares," Kira said easing down onto his lap.  She took her finger and ran it down his bare flesh, "I can't trust that you'll stay with me.  I know you THINK you love Xena but we both know I'm the one you really want...Leave Xena to the bard.  They look cute together."  Ares bit his lip not wanting to blow it all just out of anger.  He stared into her eyes, preying that she didn't notice the pain and hurt he was feeling.  She smiled, "I knew it.  You love her...well, let me put your mind at ease.  I just set her up on a little trick...she'll die," her voice became seductive as she leaned in closer, "and then you'll be mine."  
  
"Not if I can help it!"  
  
"Xena.  So good of you to join the party."  Xena and Gabrielle both came running into the temple.  Sais and chakram in hand.  Kira turned and laughed, "Well I guess our Bonds Of Love, Hate, and Jealousy have brought us together."  
  
"Give me back Ares you VooDoo witch!"  
  
"What's In A Goddess, Xena?  Aphrodite had an Amazon Mother in her." Xena looked puzzled.  "I'm glad you took the bait."  
  
"Yeeeeee-Whoooooo!" Electra landed in front of Kira, "Yeah, and Appearances Can Be Deceiving."  
  
Watch out child, you wouldn't want to be left Standing Alone.  I'll kill Ares."  
  
"You will?"  Electra gave a head-but to the Amazon Mother sending her back.  "Because it seems to me that there is ONE WARRIOR TWO MANY.  That's YOU!"  
  
A bright light filled the room, blinding everyone within.  When it cleared Kira stumbled backwards and fell to the floor.  Electra walked up to her not knowing what to think.  The fallen looked up at her and paused.  "Electra?  YOU!"  Jumping to her feet the two crossed swords.  "What are you doing here?" she looked at her surroundings, "why am I...You want to kill me for your daughter still?"  
  
"Daughter?" the word came out as a whisper.  Then it hit.  Elexia gave her body.  "Elxia!"  Swords parted as Electra knocked Elexia to the floor.  Raising her sword above the young warrior words echoed through the room.  
  
"Do it Midnight Star!  But remember this, as your daughter was killed she squealed like a pig...and I ENJOYED EVERY SECOND of IT!"  The sword came down but vanished before impact.  Electra looked at her hands in disbelief.  An iniquitous laugh rang out.  Elexia rose up on her upper back and kicked Elee in the chest.  The force sent her to the ground.  Rising Elexia was met with a blow from the Warrior Princess.  Electra sprang up to find Gabrielle.  Grabbing the bard by the throat she smiled.    
  
"Sorry Gabs, but I just don't need you."  A gasp of pain was all that was heard by the rooms residents.  Gabrielle fell to the ground, dagger protruding from her chest.  Electra stood above her, smile of a demon set in her features.  Xena's scream mixing with Ares' look of fear and a chakram launching through the air.  Interception of the blade was made by six sun blades.  The chakram bounced to another area of the room and embedded itself into the wall of riches.  Xena drew her sword and began to charge.  Jady appeared in her path.  
  
"Hey Xe...let's fight bitch!"  
  
As their battle waged Elexia charged at Electra again.  A swift kick to the girl's head left her unconscious.  Reaching Ares she smiled.  "I'm sorry Ares, but I took Athens for you, I died for you, and I gave up my dream for you.  I'm reclaiming that dream and TAKING you."  
  
"I don't think so Electra."  The sentence was said by nothing more than the wind.  The breeze whisked around the room, blowing down things in it's path.  Petals flew and incense burned.  Smoke and flower began to mix next to Electra.  The form of a woman took shape and ultimately, Kira, the Amazon Mother in birth form.  The woman smiled at the shorter warrior and then with a breath Electra was flung into the wall.  "You should have stayed away Electra.  You should have stayed away!"  Another thought and Electra was on the ceiling.  Another and she was flung to the ground.  Blood poured out of cuts like wine from the bottle.  Stinging sensations overtook her body.  Her mind racing with worry and ideas.    
  
In the darkened corner no one noticed the arrival of a god.  Ashure picked up Elexia and frowned as he saw Electra.  "We could have been great."  In a cloud of smoke he was gone.  
  
Jady and Xena still fought.  Xena wasn't having any problems facing a goddess.  Her rage was too high to care how badly she destroyed her opponent.    
  
Kira forced Electra onto the wall.  A flag pole rammed into her side.  The pain shot through her body and blood fell to the ground.  Kira looked up, satisfaction clear on her face.  Electra was dead.  turning to Ares she grinned.  "And now us."  
  
Xena knocked Jady to the ground, "Hey Kira!  Forgot to tell you...I can kill gods!"  Kira turned just in time to see a dagger.  Not even enough time to scream she fell to the ground.  The dagger embedded into her forehead insured her death.  In a gush of wind her body turned to air and no signs were left.  
  
Jady caused the flag pole to vanish.  She caught Electra and put her on the ground.  Staring at her form the Midnight Star's eyes opened.  She was alive!  Jady began to speak, but paused at Electra's warning look.    
  
Xena unlocked Ares and ran to Gabrielle.  The bard was dead, and no return.  Ares walked over to Jady.  Ready to comfort his daughter.  Upon arrival he knelt down.  "Come Jady.  We'll bury her later."  Jady sniffled and turned to leave.  Passing Xena the two walked on.  Then there was a gasp.  Turning, father and daughter found Electra, Chakram at Xena's throat, ready to slice.  "Say good-bye Ares!"  The blade punctured the skin and Ares found himself charging at Electra.  The startle gave Xena an opening to jab Electra.  Ares reached the warrior, grabbing her wrist holding the chakram; already stained edges of his true love's blood.  The other had grabbed her left wrist and wrapped it around her back.  Forcing the chakram to Electra's throat he said two words that would echo through the sands of time for eternity, "Good-bye...Electra." The blade slit the skin and Electra gasped.  Blood forced it's way out of her mouth, unable to ask why.  Memories flashing, fate taking toll, fading out of reality, fire, and last Ares.  Ares...standing there before her, tears brimming his eyes.  The only man she ever felt was worthy to live...killing her.  Her body went into contractions and Ares released his grip.  The warrior crashed onto the ground.  Electra...The Fallen Star.  
  
*_*_*_*  
  
~*~Two Months Later~*~  
  
Xena stood in front of a full body mirror.  She stood there, in all her beauty, but this time she seemed even more radiant than ever.  She wore a gown of white silk.  It clung to every curve.  A sheer vale.  Smiling to herself she sighed.  *I guess were going to be married after all,* Xena thought recalling the last time she had stood before a mirror in this exact dress.  To be married infront of the Fates.  She abandoned him not wanting to marry out of force.  Now she just loved him.  
  
"Ready Mom?" Xena turned to find her daughter Eve.  She looked down at her dress with a smile.  
  
"How do I look?"  
  
*_*_*_*  
  
~*~Years Later~*~  
  
"And why might I tell all of you this?  It's because I want the true death of Electra to be known.  Not the one you all have heard where she was rammed through by a flag pole and didn't survive.  That wasn't what really happened.  Ares just couldn't live with the guilt...so we made a lie to help him."  
  
"What did you say?  Is Electra ever going to live again?  I'm not very sure.  It is possible, but until that time we're proven wrong, it is all we can do to remember her.  Remember that all stars must burn out...no matter how mighty they may be."  
  
The crowd parted and Jady left.  One person still remained.  Lifting the cloak from her head she grinned.  "But then some stars...just fade."  
  


The End


End file.
